Episode 122: Let's Eat Military Rations!
The second episode of Hetalia: The World Twinkle (one hundred twenty-second overall) was aired on July 10, 2015. It adapts the strips Let's Eat Military Rations! from the fifth published manga volume. Plot Summary Introduction Italy, Germany and Japan are seen peacefully eating lunch on a grassy hill. Seeing Japan put something on his rice, Germany asks what it is, to which Japan replies that it's canned beef. Italy says that he brought canned beef too, and Germany replies that it must be very delicious if it came from Italy's house. However, Italy laments that the military food from his house tastes very bad. Sympathetically, Germany and Japan both offer him some food from their lunches. Shuddering, Italy remembers that there was once a time at his house when delicious food was considered a sin. Japan reacts to this in shock and disbelief. Devils are shown watching the trio from Hell, and they too remember that time. One of the demons complains that Hell was so packed back then that they had to work extra hard to handle all the people. Military Rations With the Axis Powers! Japan offers Germany a box of biscuits, telling him that he made the biscuits using the recipe that Germany had given him. Italy adds that he wishes that he could have seen Germany giving Japan a cooking lesson, and asks if he can try a biscuit. Japan replies that since it's military food, they might be a bit bland, but Italy holds up a tube of wikipedia:Vegemite, proclaiming that Australia's spread should help. Panicked, Germany tries to prevent Italy from using the Vegemite. Disguised in a black suit and sunglasses, England peers out from around a corner to spy on the three, who are relaxed and enjoying the biscuits with Vegemite. Perplexed, he remarks that "those three get along too well". Ration Experimenting The narrator explains that one of the challenges during wartime faced by both sides was that food for troops had to be made to taste good, provide nutrition, transport easily, and remain unspoiled for long periods of time in any environment. The Axis trio all focus on different tactics, as Germany wonders how potatoes can be prepared, Japan tries to preserve the most delicious foods, and Italy decides to can everything to maintain freshness. England and America are in an underground lab surrounded by strange foods, lamenting that none of the (old) food they've tried so far has remained preserved. America decides that they should try just one more food, and pulls out a 100-year-old fruit cake. Disgusted, England tells America that he shouldn't have saved the worst food for last when they had already tried a mountain of less disgusting fare. However, when they try the cake, they both remark that it's surprisingly edible. The eyecatch features the Axis trio, with descriptions about their military foods beneath their pictures. Germany's wartime meals always featured potatoes. Italy often had canned pasta and risotto, and it was said that troops even had portable gelato machines. Japan's meals focused on nutrient balance, with many varieties of canned rice, meat, and vegetables. American Rations America exclaims that the rations at his house are some of the best. As America eats lunch under a lean-to in camp, England approaches him and asks him if it's really a good idea for him to be eating so much. Looking at the various canned meat, bread, soda and chocolate, America replies that it's normal portions. England eats by himself, eating dry biscuits and oatmeal. Secretly, he complains about the lack of variety in his diet. America offers England a package of military rations, but as soon as England reaches out to take it, America asks him what he'll get in return. Angrily, England pushes the food back to America, yet still won't let go of the package. Italy notes on the side that America won't do anything if there's no reward to it. The second eyecatch features England, America and Finland, with descriptions about their military foods beneath their pictures. England's military rations made significant improvements throughout the war, but were often haphazardly packaged and somewhat lacking in selection. America's food usually featured familiar childhood foods of soldiers, like chocolate, sweets and steak. The meals from the Nordic countries had very high caloric content, as much as 7,500, because of the extremely cold temperatures in the North. Tea Time Worriedly, America notes that the area is probably swarming with Germans, and yells at England to get back to work as he primly sips a cup of tea. England replies that it's a gentleman's way to have tea time, completely oblivious to Germany sneaking up behind him. Being held at gunpoint, America sarcastically remarks that England really loves his tea. Italy notes from the side that this situation actually happened to British soldiers, who were often caught by the enemy during tea time. Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan *Australia (non-speaking cameo) *England *America *Finland (eyecatch) *Demons/devils in Hell Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *England: Noriaki Sugiyama *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *Devil boss: Masami Iwasaki *Devil employee: Yūsuke Suda Trivia *The episode omitted a portion of the manga explaining that American troops often experienced indigestion and sluggishness due to their extravagant diets, as well as American soldiers sharing their rations with British civilian girls. *When he is spying on the Axis in the manga, England is shown wearing plainclothes, with a pale suit and no sunglasses. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes